The March Onward
by Hedwig23
Summary: Harry and Co. during their fifth year but with a major twist. Who are they for real? **CHAPTER 5 POSTED!** Anyways, read and REVIEW!
1.

Dumbledore gazed in on the two teenagers residing at Hogwarts for a week before school

Dumbledore gazed in on the two teenagers residing at Hogwarts for a week before school.Harry had caused it to hail in the living room making it impossible for him to stay at 4 Privet Drive due to Vernon's lack of understanding.He really hadn't meant to!But nevertheless, he was at his favorite place in the world.Hermione on the other hand wasn't given an option.The death eaters had struck again, on her family.Luckily, Hermione had been visiting Ron and all of the other Weasley's at that particular time.There is no other way that she could have survived the Avada Kedavra curse…or could she.Dumbledore simply couldn't figure out the answer as of yet.He needed more time.Would there be enough time?There was so much to tell these two, but it would have to wait.The time wasn't right, yet.Dumbledore retreated away from the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Hermione were sleeping after a night full of getting reacquainted.After the Triwizard tournament last year Harry had withdrawn himself from everyone.He wouldn't talk to anyone; he was lost in his own world.Many were worried that Harry would never recover from Cedric's death and the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort.Maybe it was too much for him?Dumbledore thought that those factors made a little sense.He actually believed that Harry had withdrawn from everyone he loved because he didn't want to see Voldemort attack the ones nearest him.It would have been too cruel.If only the boy knew…he will know…I will just have to tell them that it is time to put fate into the proper hands.Tomorrow of course.Neither of these two have had a good nights rest for a long time.And Merlin knows how much they are in need of it.Dumbledore had reached his office and saw Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley standing nest to an alarmed Fawkes.

"Dumbledore, I need to talk to you"

"What is this impromptu meeting all about Arthur?"

"Well, as you probably already know, we have heard light of some dragons that simply can't be found.You wouldn't think that this has anything to do with....."

"I don' t know.I wouldn't think so.But with Voldemort and the rising dark prince Angleton, we can't be sure.We need to strengthen all of the mandatory wards within our world.Nothing is safe anymore."

"But surely, the legion is doing everything in their powers!"

"We are still missing some very important keys though.Arthur, you do trust me, don't you."

Here there became a slight pause.The room was deathly silent when they heard a very prominent knock on the door leading into Dumbledore's office.

"Come in"

The door opened and in came Harry, Hermione, and .......Ron.

"Ron!What in Merlin's beard are you doing here at Hogwarts?Didn't I tell you to stay home and get Fred and George to pack their trunks?Explain yourself right now young man or else..."

"It isn't his fault Mr. Weasley!"interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes began to widen and lose their familiar twinkle as he saw Harry's lips move to say exactly what he had feared.

"It's Voldemort."

A/N:Well, what do you think so far?Should I continue?This is actually my prologue but as to not confuse anyone I decided to just keep it as plain old Chapter One.I am really excited to write this story!Anyways, read and review! Toodles~*_*~

Hedwig23


	2. 

The Minister's face turned from anger to an ashen gray in a flash of a second

A/N :Listen, sorry I didn't put a disclaimer up last time.So just to make up for it……

Disclaimer:I (Hedwig23) do not proclaim to own any of these characters or settings.I am NOT J.K. Rowling (the goddess that she is) so don't sue me!I am writing for mere entertainment as I eagerly await both the movie and the book #5.And anyways, I am completely and totally broke so it wouldn't do you any good to sue me!

Anyways, on with the story!

The Minister's face turned from anger to an ashen gray in a flash of a second. 

"No, that can't be true!Molly, the kids, no, your joking, no.Ron, is everyone okay?Please tell me that everyone is okay!"

"Dad, cool it!Everyone is fine!In fact everyone is here, at Hogwarts.We knew that we would be safest here."

"So, everyone is okay?"

"Yeah, we're all okay.The house isn't though.All of our stuff is gone."

Dumbledore turned and looked at Hermione and Harry and then back at Arthur.

"Arthur, I believe that the truth will have to come sooner than what we had originally planned."

"That would probably be best given the current circumstances."Arthur sighed.Come on Ron.Let's go.I'm guessing everyone is in the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yeah dad, where else did you expect us, in the Slytherin Dungbomb hole?Jees!Since everyone is a Gryffindor it only made sense for us to go there."Ron then turned to both Hermione and Harry."Come on you guys, lets go."

Arthur, Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed towards the door leading out of Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione, Harry, stay.Let the Weasley's have time to themselves.They have been through a terrible ordeal.And anyways, I need to have a word with the two of you."

At this comment Hermione turned towards Harry."What did I do?!?!?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly."Why nothing Hermione.I just have some issues that I need to discuss with you two."

"Of course Professor.Harry and I have some question for you about…..well…..you know."

"Hermione, don't you think that we should let Dumbledore tell us what is on his mind first.I presume it is something of extreme importance."

With this Harry looked at Dumbledore.Dumbledore was staring at him with an inquisitive look that portrayed…nothing.Harry was instantly chilled to the bone.

"Dumbledore, I thought that…"

"Hold on Harry.I need for both you and Hermione to sit down because your lives are about to change dramatically.First I need to call some people who are important to the delivering of this message.I will return shortly."

And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore left his office leaving a shocked Harry and Hermione alone.

A/N:Okay, now it is your turn, r/r!I mean it!I love getting reviews!Toodles!~*_*~(hee hee)


	3. 

"Harry, I don't like this

Disclaimer:I (Hedwig23) do not proclaim to own any of these characters or settings.I am NOT J.K. Rowling (the goddess that she is) so don't sue me!I am writing for mere entertainment as I eagerly await both the movie and the book #5.And anyways, I am completely and totally broke so it wouldn't do you any good to sue me!

"Harry, I don't like this.Something big is going to happen.You don't think…not you-know-who!"

"No, you know that my scar would be hurting me with intense pain by this time if that was true.Fact is, I don't even feel it at the moment.And why can't you just say his name!Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!He killed my parents, Cedric Diggory, and now your parents!He is even going after Ron and his family for dragon's sake!No, I think that this perhaps deals with Prince Angleton.And as for the news that Dumbledore needs to tell us, well, frankly I think that it is even bigger than the rise of both dark wizards.What, I do not know, but I am scared."

"I am going to kill both of those bastards as soon as I can!Hermione answered shrilly.I mean it Harry!"

" 'Mione, don't say that!You would be sinking as low as them then.You are so much better than that!But, we could get him powerless and locked away.I promise I will help you with that.Just remember, we have to be careful, we can't be foolish.You know that Hermione!"

"Yes, I do.Thank you Harry."

Hermione's brown eyes looked deep into the green pools in front of her.She became lost within an emotion coursing through her body._What is going on, what is happening?I am just scared, that's all.Same with Harry.I mean, we ARE in the same boat and everything._

Harry couldn't believe it._What is going on?Oh, I know.She's scared, hell, I'm scared.This doesn't mean anything.Nope, nothing at all._

_ _

A/N:This chapter is just about what happens between Harry and Hermione while they are left alone.Next chapter will be about what Dumbledore was doing during this time.Don't want to confuse you.Anyways, review because if nobody reads these than why should I keep writing them?I won't stop, yet.Oh, and by the way, special thanks to **Kelzery ()** and **Ally Kamiya.**You guys are goddesses!Well, until next time, Toodles!Hedwig23


	4. 

"Sirius, Minerva, Arabella

Disclaimer:I (Hedwig23) do not proclaim to own any of these characters or settings.I am NOT J.K. Rowling (the goddess that she is) so don't sue me!I am writing for mere entertainment as I eagerly await both the movie and the book #5.And anyways, I am completely and totally broke so it wouldn't do you any good to sue me!

"Sirius, Minerva, Arabella.Come, immediately."

"What is it Albus?"

"Headmaster, it surely isn't time yet…"

"Professor, is Harry okay?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed a quick twinkle before going dull again.He smiled at each one in the order of which they had spoken.Arabella, Minerva, and Sirius.

"Quiet everyone, quiet.I have some rather disturbing news for you all.Minister Arthur Weasley's house and family was attacked by Voldemort and/or Prince Angleton earlier today."

Gasps were heard from all three of the concerned adults.

Dumbledore continued."Luckily, no one was killed, or even injured for that matter.Their house and belongings on the other hand were not nearly as lucky.So, I have come to the conclusion, along with Arthur, that it is now time for us to reveal the truth to both Harry and Hermione."

An uncomfortable silence passed.

"Well,…..?"Dumbledore questioned.

Sirius stood up first.

"I am with you Professor.Voldemort and Prince Angleton are getting far too strong.We must kill them, before anyone else or anything else is harmed."

Both Minerva and Arabella simply nodded their heads in agreement as they stood up to leave.

"Very well then, lets go."Dumbledore replied in a grave tone.

Dumbledore and Arabella lead Sirius and Minerva back to Dumbledore's office.

"Grasshopper licorice"

A/N:Well????I know that all of my chapters are really short right now but I like where I am breaking them.I don't know.I am new at this.Anyways, wow, I have done, what, 3 chapters now!That is phenomenal!Anyways, please, please, please r/r.If you don't have anything to say then just say hi!It will definitely make my day.Also, suggestions are very welcome!Toodles!Hedwig23


	5. 

When the four of them arrived to where Harry and Hermione were they became lost for words

Disclaimer:I (Hedwig23) do not proclaim to own any of these characters or settings.I am NOT J.K. Rowling (the goddess that she is) so don't sue me!I am writing for mere entertainment as I eagerly await both the movie and the book #5.And anyways, I am completely and totally broke so it wouldn't do you any good to sue me!

When the four of them arrived to where Harry and Hermione were they became lost for words.These two 15 – year – olds were staring relentlessly at each other…with love in their eyes?

Dumbledore made the first sound, "Er, Harry?Hermione?……I'm back."

While Sirius, Minerva, and Arabella were cracking up in the background, a blushing Hermione and a stammering Harry tried to cover up what they were really doing, and what had somewhat exchanged between the two of them.

"P-P-Professor!Ummmm, Hermione has s-s-something stuck in, in, in, ummm, in her eye."

"Well then Harry, did you find it or do you need to continue looking?"Dumbledore asked this as innocently as he could manage at that time.

"Ummm, n-no sir, I, I, found it.Right H-Hermione!"

"Er, yes, I do believe that you, that you did, H-H-Harry.Why yes, silly me, you did!T-Thank you."

"Well, I am glad that… ordeal… is over with but onto the reason in which we all are here for." Proclaimed Dumbledore."As you know, the Order of the Phoenix is well under way.All of us are included in its being, even you two."

Minerva interrupted, "So in other words, both of you are needed for the Order."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Oh, that's all?Well, I know I speak for both Harry and I when I say that it will be our pleasure to support such a noble cause such as the Order."

Sirius looked down at his shoes."There is more to it than that.I wish this was easier."Sirius solemnly looked over to Dumbledore with a pained look haunting his eyes."But it isn't."

Harry looked up warily at the four adults in the room."What are all of you going on about?What is so damn hard about this 'joining of the Order?'What are you keeping from us?"Harry directed the last question to his headmaster, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked first at Harry, then at Arabella… Ms. Figg???

"Ms. Figg?My babysitter?No way!"Harry looked at Arabella with complete shock written all over his face.

"Hi Harry.Surprise?"she managed weakly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sounds were made.He was in shock but a little voice in his head was saying, _you did suspect something, did you not?You just don't want to believe it._"Secret keeper?"Harry asked Arabella in a tight and very unlike Harry voice.Hermione could definitely tell that he was not happy, but then, neither was she.

"Yes.But we can talk about that more later.Right now you and Hermione need to find out the truth about yourselves.Try not to interrupt me.I would rather it if we received this information all in one grouping.It will be easier on you both in the long run that way."Arabella gave Harry and Hermione sympathetic yet stern looks.She really didn't want to see the hate she knew that she would see after this particular revelation.

"Harry, Hermione," she continued, "You aren't who you think you are.You have been raised in false pretenses by all of those who know who you two actually are.Your names, your parents, and your powers are not reall.They are merely glamours.Your real names are – Ryan Potter Dumbledore and Hedwig Granger Black."Arabella paused here looking at the two teenagers before her._Poor dears.Nevertheless though, I must continue on._"You can probably guess who your real, biological fathers are by your real last names.Harry, you are the son of Albus Dumbledore and myself.Hermione, you are the daughter of Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall.You are both elemental mages with powers beyond even the great wizards of Merlin and Gandolf combined.You two have what is considered to be raw magic.Raw magic is a highly rare and unusual gift.It means that you do not need a wand or any other device to draw your magic from.It also means other things that you will learn about later on in your training."Arabella decided that this was enough for the time being.

"Holy shit!"was the only sound that came out of Harry's mouth before he fainted from shock.

_Ditto_ was the thought of his best friend beside him before she too fainted.

Sirius chuckled a bit."Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

All he received was an icy glare from his love, Minerva.

A/N:Well????????What do you think so far?Please review and tell me what you think!I NEED REVIEWS!DESPERATELY!Quick before St. Mungo's comes to take me away!Anyways, REVIEW!Toodles, Hedwig23


End file.
